


The Best Member Of Voltron

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance argue about a lot of things, but they can agree on at least one thing.Oneshot/drabble





	The Best Member Of Voltron

Lance came up to Keith with a serious look on his face. He had something to say. 

"Listen," he said suddenly. "We don't have to get along, okay?"

Keith understood. He crossed his arms and nodded. They'd been getting along a little better lately, but still, it wasn't perfect. Maybe never would be. Lance continued. 

"We can hate ourselves as much as we want, and hate the fact that the other hates themselves too."

That was deep. 

"But let's agree on just one thing."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

" _We both stan Hunk."_


End file.
